Abstract The University of Michigan Human Subjects and Assessment Core (HSAC) provides the infrastructure and resources critical to UM OAIC investigators performing clinical and translational research. The HSAC is closely aligned with the UM OAIC's goal of integrating bench, clinical and outcome research with clinical practice. By working closely with the LAC, RCDC and the three other Resource Cores, the HSAC will assist OAIC-funded pilots and other externally funded projects (EPs) related the central research theme of the OAIC. Important priorities for the HSAC will be to support junior faculty new to aging research, the translation of basic research discoveries into human studies, and to support high impact clinical trials that have the promise of reducing disability and improving physical/cognitive function in older adults. The specific aims of the HSAC are 1) to facilitate access to human subjects and related data sets by investigators implementing research related to the central OAIC theme, 2) to provide training and consultation to OAIC researchers on issues related to experimental design (pre- and post-award), recruitment/retention of human subjects, translation from animal into human studies, techniques to compare national databases, 3) to expand and promote research on racial, ethnic, and cultural influences affecting the predisposing factors, metabolic/inflammatory mediators, and functional and health outcomes in older adults. In the present cycle, the HSAC has leveraged substantial institutional resources to expand the HSAC Registry of human volunteer subjects, and to provide longitudinal physical and functional assessment in a cohort of subjects within the HSAC registry who are at heightened risk of developing physical and cognitive impairment.